


Наблюдая за детективами

by Bast (Bastet_Seith)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastet_Seith/pseuds/Bast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU — У Зака только что закончились съемки третьего сезона Героев. Стар Трека никогда не было, но он надеется сняться в роли полицейского отдела нравов, что должно стать для него большим прорывом в мире кино. Его агент на неделю устраивает Зака сопровождать  детективов Пайна и Урбана в качестве исследования.<br/><b>Примечание:</b> ненормативная лексика, тайное возбуждение,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Watching the Detectives](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16734) by rip_beedlebarg. 



> Написано на битву RPF-фандомов (http://rpffighting.diary.ru/)   
> **День пятый: полиция/детективы/ФБР/шпионы АУ**  
>  http://rpffighting.diary.ru/p180659717.htm?oam#more1
> 
>  **Название:** Наблюдая за детективами  
>  **Переводчик:** Bast  
>  **Бета:** agua-tofana, EarthlyWays  
>  **Иллюстратор:** Хвосторожка  
>  **Оригинал:** Watching the Detectives  
>  **Ссылка на оригинал:** http://rip-beedlebarg.livejournal.com/8795.html, запрос отправлен  
>  **Размер:** миди, 10,100 слов в оригинале  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Крис Пайн/Закари Куинто  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** романс  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Задание и тип исполнения** : День пятый: РПФ. Иллюстрированный фик (6 иллюстраций), перевод

  
**Часть 1**

Давно же мне не было так неудобно. И не только из-за скамейки, хотя она вряд ли является последним словом в эргономичном дизайне. И даже не из-за сидящего рядом мужика, пахнущего чем-то, к чему я предпочел бы не принюхиваться. Вместо этого я дышу через рот, дружелюбно улыбаясь всем копам, проходящим туда и обратно через подобие невысокой калитки у стойки. Абсолютно все как-то странно на меня поглядывают, так что в конце концов я перестаю лыбиться, некоторое время играю с телефоном, пока не замечаю, что запах становится сильнее — мужик по соседству склоняется к моему плечу, высматривая, что я делаю.

— У тебя есть приложение с окариной? Это так успокаивает.

— У вас есть айфон?

— Был. Я заложил его. А твой выглядит ничего так.

— Точно, спасибо.

Я запихиваю айфон обратно в карман, скрещиваю ноги, отставляя их подальше от мужика, и снова задаюсь вопросом, сколько еще времени у меня займет все это. Осматриваю помещение, стараясь не столкнуться ни с кем взглядом.

— Ты за что тут? Предупреждение? 

— Что? Нет, по другой причине.

— Выглядишь знакомо. Я тебя по телеку видел, да?

Я сноб, я в курсе, но этот парень не выглядит (и не пахнет) так, будто у него есть постоянный доступ к телевизору. Может быть, в тюрьме? В наркопритонах есть кабельное?

— Могли. Я актер.

— О! Кажись, это были «Самые тупые преступники Америки» или типа того, — он смеется, подталкивая меня локтем в ребра, так что я фальшиво посмеиваюсь ему в ответ, отодвигаясь по скамейке дальше, пока не съезжаю с сиденья половиной задницы. Потом кто-то рядом прокашливается, и я поднимаю взгляд. Срань господня! Внезапно мне кажется, что я забрел на съемочную площадку гей-порно. С каких это пор в полицию стали набирать сотрудников с обложки GQ? Классические ливайсы. Облегающая белая футболка и кобура. Гребаная кобура.

— Мистер Куинто? Детектив Крис Пайн. Будем знакомы, — приятное рукопожатие. Серьезно, приятная рука. Голубые глаза. Скулы. Будь я проклят. Будь я проклят много раз. Я несколько раз моргаю, силясь удержать взгляд, который против воли скользит вверх и вниз. — А этот мерзавец — мой партнер Карл.

— Партнер — не в смысле «партнер». Детектив Урбан, приятно познакомиться. Итак, мистер Куинто — какого распрекрасного хрена на вас надето?

Еще одна приятная рука. Этот парень выглядит как проблема. Симпатичная, сексуальная я-надеру-тебе-задницу проблема. Джинсовая рубашка расстегнута наполовину, открывая загорелую грудь. Я тяжело сглатываю и поднимаюсь на ноги. Детектив Скуластый осматривает меня с ног до головы не особо лестным образом.

— Они разве не сказали, что вам нужно будет смешаться с толпой? Как вы вообще влезли в эти джинсы?

— Шляпу нужно снять.

— Шляпу? А футболка? Что это нахрен за футболка?

— Я бы подумал, что эта футболка сама себя выдает — да на ней птица на велике! Постарайся придерживаться порядка, «детектив». 

Я посмотрел вниз на на свою одежду. Джинсы и футболка, как и сказал мой агент. 

— Извините, я думал, что это подойдет. И шляпа, она моя любимая...

— Нахрен шляпу. Серьезно, нахрен эту шляпу. Идем, вот сюда. О боже, я только сейчас заметил туфли. 

— Господи Иисусе!

Я смотрю на свои туфли. Это мои счастливые туфли. Всем нравятся эти туфли.

 

*****

Тот, который безумно симпатичный — Крис — копается в недрах своего стола и потом кидает сложенную футболку мне на колени — я сижу рядом с ним на маленьком деревянном стуле.

 

— Иди, переоденься. Серьезно, я не вынесу вид этой футболки весь день, а я известен тем, что стреляю по поводу и без. Уборная в той стороне.

— Эм, хорошо, если ты думаешь, что мне это нужно…

— Нам пообещали, что тебя не будет ни видно, ни слышно. Сейчас же ты бы мог с тем же успехом подвесить сверкающую вывеску «Голливуд» у себя над головой. По крайней мере, в обычной рубашке и без шляпы мы сможем сбить твой статус с «актера на тормозящем нас прицепе» до «стареющего мальчика по вызову».

— Ох, жестоко. Не обращай на Криса внимания. У него ПМС, — Карл лыбится мне из-за разваливающихся стопок какого-то хлама, горными кряжами высящегося на его столе. По сравнению с этим стол Криса чист, как у больного ОКР. Я снимаю шляпу и пальцами взъерошиваю волосы, потом оглядываюсь, высматривая, куда бы ее положить. Крис вздыхает, протягивает руку и забирает у меня шляпу.

— Тебя устроит ящик моего стола? Я уверен, что она дизайнерская и очень дорогая, но поверь мне, твоя шляпа в безопасности. Никто не собирается ее забрать.

— Спасибо. Думаю, мы где-то посреди полицейского участка.

— Ага. Именно по этой причине ее не украдут.

Я встряхиваю футболку. Это обычная белая футболка, такая же, какая сейчас на нем, явно не новая, но чистая, только что выстиранная и заношенная до мягкости. Я оглядываюсь, но кабинет отдела нравов заполнен лишь наполовину, и большинство парней сидят за своими столами, что-то печатая или занимаясь подобной же ерундой. Среди них только одна женщина, и она, спиной ко мне, пристроилась на край стола и висит на телефоне, так что я думаю: «Нахер!» и стягиваю свою рубашку через голову, считая, что никто не обратит внимания. Я наполовину влез в белую футболку, когда из другого конца комнаты раздается «волчий» свист, кто-то еще начинает аплодировать.

— Стриптиз? Я бы заставил заплатить за билеты, — легкая насмешка Карла, полускрытого газетенкой со светской хроникой.

— А ты не мог просто воспользоваться уборной, как я и предложил?

Однако едва я пролезаю в ворот футболки — его футболки! — залившись румянцем, я замечаю, что Скуластый меня оценивает. Мне так кажется. Он смотрит на мой живот и облизывает краешек верхней губы. Привет! Его футболка на мне неплохо сидит, у нас, вроде бы, одинаковый размер. Он мельком кидает на меня взгляд:

— Думаю, это лучшее, что мы можем сделать. Так приличнее. Но не особенно хорошо. Эти туфли…

— Я постираю футболку сегодня вечером и завтра отдам.

— Без разницы. Она стоила около трех баксов в «Уол-марте».

— М-да? Мило. 

Он смотрит на меня как на идиота.

— Фиг с ним. Хочешь кофе?

Я вовремя прикусываю язык, чтобы не ляпнуть: «Соевый латте, пожалуйста», потому что, Боже, я могу только представить, как замечательно он стек бы вниз по пищеводу.

— Конечно, было бы здорово.

— Отлично. Кофейник — в той стороне. Мне большую порцию в мою чашку, молока со сливками поровну — найдешь в холодильнике. Карл предпочитает черный. Как его парни. (1)

— Ты не так умен, как думаешь, Пайн.

— «Аэроплан!», верно?

Он кивает.

— Ага. Может, ты еще не безнадежен. Продолжай приносить нам кофе, никуда не суй свой нос, делай, что говорят, и мы, возможно, посмотрим в твою сторону немного дружелюбнее.

Карл поворачивается, чтобы фыркнуть:

— Потребуется чуть больше, чем перечисленное. И все же кофе — это начало. Поторопись. Кружка Криса черная с «Охотниками за привидениями» и большим сколом. Моя — «чайка» с надписью «Очисти разум», я буду рад продать ее тебе за десять баксов, если это поможет тебе, ну, знаешь, совершенствовать образ своего персонажа и все такое.

Все в комнате смеются, и у меня создается впечатление, что я не первый актер, упавший им на хвост. Я шепотом напоминаю себе снова, возможно, в тысячный раз, что эта Роль — шанс, который выпадает раз в жизни. И мне бы лучше получить ее после всего этого.

 

— Итак, кому ты отсосал, чтобы уговорить капитана пойти на это? Он не шибко жалует актеров. Особенно с прошлого раза...

— Близняшки моего агента ходят в ту же начальную школу, что и детки майора. Что произошло в прошлый раз?

— Не могу сказать, это конфиденциальная информация. Но я воспользуюсь случаем и напомню тебе, что электрошокеры не игрушки.

— Вдобавок к словам Карла сообщаю, что если я в течение этой недели увижу твои лапы рядом с любым видом оружия или ограничивающими техсредствами, я тебя сам шокером поджарю. Понял? Все это категорически запрещено.

Я сижу на заднем сиденье, а он строго смотрит на меня в зеркало заднего вида. Его сузившиеся глаза выглядят достаточно сексуально. У него удивительные глаза.

— Конечно. Не трогать оружие. Хотя в какой-то момент кто-то должен отвести меня на стрельбище.

— Дерьмо. Мы на это подписались? Майклз что, перегнул кэпа через стол, или как?

— Похоже на то, Кристофер. Кажется, нам не стоит разводить церемонии. Поворачивай налево.

— Я думал, мы сегодня с утра присматриваем за берлогой Грега.

— Да, но сначала нам нужно заглянуть в гости к Энрико.

— О боже, нам обязательно? Я только выветрил из машины вонь с прошлого раза.

Я прочищаю горло, напоминая себе, что я здесь, чтобы учиться, и мне нет никакого смысла находиться тут, если я не собираюсь задавать вопросы.

— Кто такой Энрико? Можете сказать мне? Я подписал договор о неразглашении.

Карл ухмыляется мне в ответ, на фоне загара и темно-каштановой отросшей щетины его оскал походит на акулий.

— Хороший вопрос, Голливуд. Все копы в этом районе знают Энрико. Работа полиции, как мы все тут знаем, развалилась бы, если бы не было таких, как Энрико.

Может, осведомитель? Наркотики? Вонь от травки достаточно въедливая. По телу расползается легкий зуд адреналина. Вот для чего я здесь. Вот почему то, чем я буду заниматься всю эту неделю, поможет мне получить роль. Это... киоск с тако. (2) Крис направляет машину к обочине, пока Карл наполовину высовывается из окна и наклоняется, чтобы заказать два рыбных тако и один буррито-завтрак.

— Эй, ты что-нибудь хочешь, Зак?

— Что бы ты посоветовал?

— Буррито с фасолью достаточно неплох, и Рико все держит в чистоте, — тихое шипение с переднего сидения. Я с благодарностью киваю и выкрикиваю:

— Буррито с фасолью!

— Да? Замечательный выбор. И фасолевый буррито для моего друга, пожалуйста. Две бутылки воды и Маунтэн Дью, не низкокалорийный.

Он прав, фасолевый буррито очень хорош, хотя только перевалило за десять. Я удивлен, что сладкая газировка — для Криса, воплощающего собой здоровый образ жизни, в отличие от Карла, который... не особо его воплощает: половина одного из рыбных тако вытекла ему на рубашку, потом ее неаккуратно смахнули пальцами прямо на пол машины. Крис свирепо пялится и врубает кондиционер на полную. 

— Итак, что вы мне можете рассказать о Греге? Полагаю, это не очередной держатель тако-киоска.

На этот дом, наверное, ушло пятьсот квадратных метров тонированного стекла и дорогой скульптуры. По крайней мере, это все, что мне видно через секционные ворота с того места, где мы стоим — в тени дерева, через дорогу.

— Грег — достаточно интересная личность. Милый парень, возможно, ты даже встречал его, он обычно выходит ненадолго поболтать, когда мы приезжаем осмотреться. Ему выплатили большую денежную компенсацию, когда на работе он получил травму. Штукатур, один из обычных среднестатистических работяг: жена, двое детей, дерьмовый дом. Потом, как мы смогли разузнать, он вложил полученные деньги в производство метамфетамина и с тех пор расширил сферу деятельности до проституции с небольшим приработком в порнографии с несовершеннолетними. Байкерские группировки распространяют для него мет. Действительно жаль. Он из тех чуваков, (3) с кем можно с удовольствием пропустить по пиву.

— Я знал это. Осси, правильно? Ты почти растерял весь свой акцент.

— О господи... Сейчас рванет!  
Крис втискивается глубже в кресло и направляет бинокль на дом. Я и сам готов пригнуться, потому что знаю, что значит эта фраза, но никакой непосредственной опасности, кажется, не...

— Осси? 

— Австралиец, верно? Я просто очень часто слышал такие выражения.

— Думаешь, я австралиец?

— Ну вот.

— Ох, а ты не?..

— Нет, я не австралиец. Меня учили в школе и после того, как мне исполнилось семь. Я понимаю, что шлепанцы — не официальная одежда. Я не дрючил овец, ох, уже лет пять, как. У меня обычное количество пальцев на каждой ноге и никакого рудиментарного хвоста. Моя мать не приходится мне сестрой, и она не из семьи уголовников, я в курсе, для чего нужна туалетная бумага, и по утрам я не заливаю свои хлопья пивом. Нэ, дружище. (3) Я не долбаный австралиец. Я один из истинно избранных Богом людей. Я из самой либеральной, самой дальновидной, самой радушной, чистой, цивилизованной и в общем и целом замечательной страны на этой гребаной планете, братан. Я...

Наконец он переводит дыхание, тычет в меня пальцем, и я съеживаюсь на сидении.

— ... из страны самого Бога, я долбаный «киви», ты, чертов кретин. (3) Господи Иисусе. Австралиец, подумать только! Ни хера себе! Актеры. Чертовы идиоты. Долбаные чертовы идиоты-актеры. Да мы бы прекрасно обошлись без большинства из них.

Он отворачивается, чтобы снова зарыться в свою мерзкую газетенку, и шепотом бормочет что-то. Крис с долей сочувствия смотрит на меня в водительское зеркало.

— Извини, я должен был тебя предупредить.

— Парни, вы что, поголовно ненавидите актеров? Все таращились и смеялись надо мной в участке. Мы не такие уж плохие. Или нет?

— Последний был таким. Я не ненавижу актеров. В моей семье их полно, я единственный непричастный к этому.

— Серьезно?

— Да. Ты бы даже, возможно, узнал моего отца, если бы увидел его фото.

— Серьезно? — повторяюсь как дебил. Славно. — Здорово!

— Так что за роль? Непобедимый коп из отдела нравов? Продажный? Потому что, надо сказать, мы обожаем всех продажных полицейских, которых показывают по телеку. Что может быть лучшей благодарностью за эту тяжелую работу госслужащего, чем разоблачение их всех во взяточничестве.

Он снова подносит бинокль к глазам и наблюдает за машиной, въезжающей в ворота дома, толкает локтем Карла, который ворчит и не отрывается от своей газеты.

— Номеров не видно. Нечеткие они какие-то, кажется, грязные. Ладно, твой коп. Он продажный?

— Нет, ничего подобного. Он должен быть честным, справедливым парнем...

— Ну, для начала, такой парень не пошел бы в полицию нравов.

— Не я это писал. Я только должен сыграть свою роль.

— Я знаю, извини. Продолжай.

— Пожалуйста, продолжай. Я, например, заинтригован. Видишь? Австралиец даже не был бы в курсе, что это значит.

— Не обращай на Карла внимания. Он будет ссать кипятком пару часов, не больше.

— Точно, и, кстати, извини меня, — еще один тычок и шорох газеты. — Ладно, в любом случае, этот коп, он встречает проститутку...

— Уже больше похоже на правду.

— ... которая приходится сестрой парню, который был его лучшим другом, но только лучший друг умер и оставил семью в долгах, так что в итоге она стала проституткой, и он решает, что должен ее спасти. Ради своего друга! Он спасает ее! Они влюбляются! 

Крис обменивается взглядами с Карлом. Затем они просто взвывают от хохота, Карл даже странно похрюкивает в промежутках между приступами смеха, и я краснею, потому что это действительно звучит затасканно, но сценарий прекрасный, ироничный, с горьковато-сладким привкусом. Так что я скрещиваю руки на груди и пялюсь в окно, стараясь не беситься, пока они катаются со смеху, выкрикивая: «Ради своего друга! Он спасает ее! Они влюбляются!»

Еще минута, и Крис вытирает слезы. 

— Боже, это просто... Я бы на это сходил, обязательно.

— Если бы ты прочел сценарий, то увидел бы, что...

— Нет-нет, я тебе верю. Ты влюбляешься в проститутку, а? Кажется, тебя надо познакомить с несколькими.

Карл отрывисто смеется, что больше похоже на лай:

— Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я?

— Я думаю, Заку определенно захочется познакомиться с Карлой и Миш.

— Они что, настоящие проститутки? В смысле, уличные проститутки? Потому что это было бы просто здорово.

— Конечно. Думаю, здесь мы закончили, да, Карл?

— Вперед, навстречу жизни! 

— Ну, хорошо. Пристегнись.

Он заводит машину, и я смотрю на его лежащую на руле руку, пока он разворачивается одним безупречным движением. Крис кажется отличным водителем, у него уверенные руки, длинные пальцы расслаблены, и, сидя здесь, в его футболке, вдыхая запах его стирального порошка и уставившись сзади на его сильную загорелую шею, а потом снова на абсолютно уверенные руки на руле, я начинаю возбуждаться. То, что мне бы хотелось, чтобы детектив Пайн проделал со мной… В смысле, у него ведь есть наручники? Настоящие такие. И я бы заставил его остаться в кобуре. У него великолепный рот. Полные губы, которые он облизывает и покусывает все время, он должен очень любить минет. Могу себе представить, как он смотрит на меня этими своими глазами, облизывает свои губы языком, а я извиваюсь на кровати, и наручники врезаются в запястья, пока он спускается вдоль моего тела...

— Ты только посмотри, это же наш давний друг.

— Давай посмотрим, что он задумал. Дай-ка мне бинокль, я попробую разглядеть номера.

Дерьмо. Я слишком размечтался об отсосе и забыл, что тут, вообще-то, ведется настоящая полицейская работа.

— Это что, слежка за подозреваемым?

— Не подозреваемым, нет. Возможно, за его «шестеркой», как нам известно. Хотя немногие «шестерки» водят «Мерседес» класса CL-63. Но это слежка, да. Ну, или скрытое наблюдение с использованием автомобильного средства.

— Серьезно?

— Да нет, это я тебя развел. «Преследование» сойдет. Черт, да и «слежка» тоже. Спроси Криса, что он там пишет в своих отчетах.

— Которые, конечно, моя любимая часть работы, кроме шуток, — сарказм прямо сочится.

— Нужно как-то использовать эту твою мажорную ученую степень. Но если мы не собираемся разгонять «Шекспира в Парке» (4) как прикрытие для контрабанды наркоты, то пока на нас только отчеты.

— Блядь! Блядь, нас засекли. Он пошел на поворот, осматривается.

— Еб твою, Зак, пригни голову и так и сиди.

Я делаю, как велено, потому что понятия не имею, что значит «засекли», и мне просто интересно, стоит ли потребовать бронежилет или что-то в этом роде. Мне до смешного не хватает моей шляпы. Напряженность атмосферы в машине почти осязаема, хотя я уткнулся взглядом в сидение между колен и ни черта не могу видеть. Крис включает приемник, самый обыкновенный, и из колонок звучит «Evil Woman» (5) — нелепо попсовая, особенно с учетом того, что я уже готов обосраться. Карл даже начинает подпевать себе под нос, но я замечаю, что слова он поет не те.

— Вот так, дружище, проезжа-а-ай, мы — просто пара чуваков в маши-и-ине, тут не на что смотре-е-еть. 

Крис бормочет уголком рта:

— Думаешь, оторвались?

— Не уверен. Он какой-то чертовски нервный. Но кажется, он все-таки отъебался. Нахер, я так и не снял его номера.

Он появляется ниоткуда. Очередной переулок, и тот же самый темно-серый «мерин» вмазывается в крыло нашей машины, со стороны Карла, встряхнув во мне каждую косточку и связку. Со скрежетом он отъезжает, и я идиот, потому что вскидываюсь посмотреть. Как будто это показывают по телеку. Я приподнимаюсь и вижу, как автомобиль сдает назад и быстро уматывает. Водитель определенно спешит убраться отсюда. Карл и Крис — оба ругаются как бешеные, Крис тянется к... блядь, он достает долбаную пушку, как и Карл, который наскоро прицеливается из окна, но оба отказываются от этой идеи. Я глазом не успеваю моргнуть, как они уже прячут пистолеты обратно в кобуру, Карл выуживает из-под сидения красную мигалку, пока Крис кричит мне «вцепиться крепче и пригнуться нахер», вылетает на встречку и лихо разворачивает машину, взвизгивая шинами. Я лежу поперек заднего сидения и держусь так крепко, как только могу, Крис вдавливает педаль газа в пол, откуда-то доносится сирена.

— Этот мудак! Ты видал, что он сделал с окраской моей машины? Я только что, блядь, полностью ее отполировал. Два дня назад! Супер-воском! Говнюк! Пристрели ублюдка. Если я его догоню, ты его подстрелишь. В хрен. Отстрелишь ему хрен!

— Тише, тише, Крис, все в рамках закона. Сначала Правило Миранды, (6) потом уже хреноотстрел. Осторожно!

— Какого хера?! С хрена ли он это сделал? Полный ебанизм, вот ведь мудак!

Когда мы выруливаем из-за угла на двух колесах, я вцепляюсь в опоясывающий меня ремень, стараясь не слишком тараторить со страху. Мне не видно, куда мы едем, но, кажется, даже Карл морщится, то и дело тихо матерясь — полагаю, когда Крис подрезает машины и, кажется, даже обычных прохожих.

— Ты его видишь? Куда он?..

— Может, туда? Глянь, я пока свяжусь с нашими.

Карл просит по рации помочь отыскать автомобиль по описанию, но это Лос-Анджелес, и тут на дорогах дохрена серебристо-серых «Мерсов». Их раздражение затопляет машину, они еле себя сдерживают, Крис остервенело бьет по рулю, когда, в конце концов, они решают, что потеряли след.

— Я тоже не успел рассмотреть номера. Проклятье!

— Эм, кажется, я успел запомнить примерно половину номерного знака.

Они оба подскакивают в развороте и смотрят на меня как один, Карл — со своего сиденья, Крис — через окно, где он в ужасе осматривал нанесенные его машине повреждения.

— Ты видел номера? С какого хрена ты разглядывал номера? Я сказал тебе пригнуться и не высовываться.

— Да кого ебет, с какого именно хрена он разглядывал чертовы номера? Ты их видел?

— Конечно. Это, наверное, было что-то подсознательное. У него были пенсильванские номера на фоне «стиллерского хрома», а у моего брата долгое время были точно такие же, так что я просто не мог не смотреть. Плюс к этому, у меня достаточно хорошая память. Ну, знаете, заучивание текстов и все такое. Есть блокнот?

Карл без единого слова протягивает мне и блокнот, и ручку, и я царапаю почти все, кроме одного знака. 

— Извини, не могу никак вспомнить последний, на нем было налеплено дофига всякого дерьма.

Они оба смотрят на меня, приоткрыв рты. Чудесное ощущение, но я только пожимаю плечами, скромно, практически смиренно. Да ерунда. Серьезно, парни, вашего обожания и благоговения в качестве благодарности вполне достаточно. Крис кивает и мимолетно мне ухмыляется.

— Отличная работа. Для актера.

 

*****

 

Карл закинул ноги на стол, по щиколотку зарывшись в старую документацию и то, что выглядит как старые обертки от хот-догов. И зачитывает мне разные отрывки из колонки сплетен, спрашивая, знаю ли я кого-либо из упомянутых им людей. В основном, про женщин, а точнее, про особенно фигуристых.

— Ты что, правда не знаком с Сальмой Хайек?

— Мы встречались, наверное, раза три. Кажется. Что-то связанное с благотворительностью. Она миниатюрная.

— Но не там, где это важно, да?

— Эм, точно. Хочешь еще кофе?

— Ты лапочка, да, всегда. Крис тоже будет.

— Нет, Крис не будет. С Криса на сегодня достаточно, и он сваливает домой, чтобы отрубиться нахер.

— Н-да? Отличная работа? Распечатал?

— В процессе.

— Слушай, у меня идея. Мне кажется, даже блестящая такая идея.

— Это точно добром не кончится.

— Закари, мальчик мой, ты же тут стараешься примерить шкуру некоего трагического, женатого на своей работе «нравственника» без признаков личной жизни, я прав?

— Вполне.

— У Криса есть раскладной диван. Если ты и правда хочешь влезть в характер, тебе стоит пожить в этом сарае, который он называет «домом».

— Карл... — я слышу низкие предупреждающие ноты, которые, уверен, понимаю не я один, потому как между ними будто искрит.

— И давай будем честными, ему нужна компания. Я о тебе иногда беспокоюсь, дружище, правда. Тебе пойдет на пользу пообщаться с настоящим человеком о чем-то, помимо работы.

— Я серьезно, отъебись.

Я кидаю взгляд с одного на другого, не зная, что же происходит, но, черт, неделя в квартире Детектива Секси? Даже если придется спать на дерьмовом диване, я не собираюсь отказываться от этого.

— Это же будет просто здорово. Я могу попросить своего агента замолвить перед капитаном словечко за, ну, гостеприимство. В прямом смысле слова.

Он презрительно кривит свои пухлые губы, уставившись на меня. Его глаза кажутся почти иссиня-черными в приглушенном свете вечернего офиса.

— Блядь. Я пожалею об этом, и это будет твоя вина, Урбан. Хорошо. Мы заедем к тебе по дороге домой и прихватим твои вещи. Но если дело не пойдет, я тебе так и скажу, и ты съедешь без лишнего геморроя. Ты меня понял?

— Конечно. Спасибо.

— И ты... Я наябедничаю на тебя Натали, даже не надейся, что не стану.

— Оно того стоит, дружище. Ты бы себя только видел.

 

*****

 

Оказывается, в квартире Детектива Секси не так уж и плохо. Скромно и немного тесно, слишком близко к шумному перекрестку, но чисто и аккуратно, абсолютно холостяцкая берлога с большим диваном и телевизором, набитым пивом холодильником и определенно страстно любимым Икс-боксом. Крис выходит из ванной комнаты с охапкой постельных принадлежностей, сваливая ее передо мной на пол.

— Вот. Все, кроме подушки, чистое. У меня лишней нет, так что можешь взять одну из моих. Хотя вот там есть чистая наволочка. Кровать раздвигается просто, сам разберешься. Угощайся всем, что найдешь в холодильнике, ну, или рядом с телефоном валяется целая стопка меню быстрой доставки. 

— Ты куда-то идешь?

— В цокольном этаже есть бассейн. Я хожу туда плавать каждый вечер после работы.

Понятно теперь, откуда такие плечи. И руки, и крепкие маленькие ягодицы, и живот, и грудь...

— Можно мне тоже?

— У тебя есть с собой плавки?

— Ой. Нет, не подумал захватить. Можно, я возьму...

— Чувак, я не одолжу тебе чертовы Спидо. У меня есть свои границы.

Он плавает в Спидо? Мой мозг работает в ускоренном режиме. Влажная кожа. Влажные волосы. Вода, сбегающая с этих плеч. Стекающая с облепивших его плавок, когда он, оттолкнувшись, вылезает из бассейна. Облепивших везде. Его задница — не думайте, что я не заметил его задницу — и вдобавок толстый член, от одного вида которого у меня слюнки текут, если судить по четкому, плотному контуру под его ширинкой. Мой собственный член мгновенно встает, как каменный, во рту сухо, слова испарились.

— Я на час или около того. Я буду вести себя тихо, когда вернусь, так что постарайся заснуть. Странный день получился, да?

— Ага. Странный, — мой голос звучит хрипло и каркающе. Он подхватывает сумку из-за двери.

— Отдохни. Увидимся утром. И это, не смей красть мой мозг, пока я буду спать.

— Ха, ты смотрел сериал?

— Ага, какая-то чертова хрень. Я серьезно... не смей его красть.

— Не буду красть твой мозг, клянусь. Вот тебе крест.

Он хмыкает, коротко салютует и уходит. Я падаю на диван, приваливаясь к спинке. Блядь! Он действительно милый, и у меня только час, чтобы обдрочиться до забытья перед тем, как он вернется. И лучше начать сейчас. Интересно, заметит ли он, если я не поменяю наволочку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __________________________________________________________  
>  _(прим. пер.)_  
>  (1) Цитата из фильма «[Airplane!](http://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/3231/)» http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JANcVXHqNTI  
>  (2) Тако — мексиканский сэндвич из тортильи, свернутой в конвертик и наполненной самой разной начинкой.  
>  (3) Урбан активно пользуется неистребимым австрало-новозеланским вспомогательным сленгом типа «fella», «nah!», «mate», «bloody nitwit». Сленг общий, немудрено, что Зак «немножко ошибся» и влетел.  
>  (4) «Шекспир в парке» («Shakespeare in the Park») — обожаемый нью-йоркцами летний фестиваль театральных постановок в театре «Delacorte Theater».  
>  (5) «Evil Woman» — исполняется Electric Light Orchestra. 
> 
> _ Listen or [download Evil Woman for free](http://prostopleer.com/tracks/296825xBii) on [Prostopleer](http://prostopleer.com/)  
>  (6) «Правило Миранды» — то самое, разрекламированное киношниками предупреждение о свидетельствовании против себя. _«Вы имеете право хранить молчание. Всё, что вы скажете, может и будет использовано против вас в суде. Ваш адвокат может присутствовать при допросе. Если вы не можете оплатить услуги адвоката, он будет предоставлен вам государством. Вам ясны ваши права?»__
> 
> _**Примечание автора:** Сперто отовсюду, что, так или иначе связанное с копами из кино или телепередач, когда-то застряло в моей голове. Это то самое кино с Джеймсом Вудсом/Майклом Дж. Фоксом (я посмотрела — это «Напролом» ([The Hard Way](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0102004/) )). Может, еще немножко взято из той серии «Друзей». Еще, возможно, неплохой такой кусок «Старски и Хатча» Бена Стиллера. И какая-то неопределенная фигня из отрывков The Wire и Homicide: Life on the Streets, которые я понатаскала через осмос, пока его крутили по телеку, а я сидела в своей комнате. Понятия не имею. Давайте назовем это данью классике, а не беспардонным плагиатом, хорошо? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Часть 2**

— Нет, он не ест мозги, конечно, он не ест мозги. Где доказательства в поддержку гипотезы, что он ест мозги? Гэбриэл — художник. Он чинит часы, точность важна для него. Поедание мозгов — слишком уж грубо для такого человека, независимо от того, кем он стал. Он гордится утонченностью своей техники, совершенством своих приемов. Нет никакой утонченности в поедании чертовых мозгов, Миш. Дерьмо.

— Они вас этому в школе детективов учат? Потому что это все херня, и я еще раз тебе говорю: он ест гребаные мозги. Кроме того, что такого изысканного во вскрытии чертова черепа? Он жрет мозги, Крис!

— Ты снова подсела на мет? Слушай меня — у него артистическая натура. Он старомодный, он бы не... эй, ну же, не поддержишь меня?

Он шлепает меня по руке тыльной стороной ладони.

— Что там по официальной версии? Ты ешь мозги?

— Не сам лично...

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.

— Не думал, что ты такой фанат.

— Ну, я бы не сказал, что фанат прямо-таки. Я, эм-м… мне понравилось. То есть, этот сезон. Первый был немного... не знаю.

— Ты совершенно точно фанат. Хочешь мой автограф?

Только посмотрите. Детектив Пайн умеет смущаться. Сегодняшний день полон всевозможных сюрпризов.

 

Первым из них становится вид почесывающего живот детектива Пайна, который бредет по комнате в своих тесных боксерских трусах в шесть утра, удивленно спотыкается у изножья дивана и таращится на мою обнаженную грудь целую секунду, прежде чем моргнуть.

— О! Совсем забыл о том, что ты здесь ночуешь. Привет.

Я скинул покрывало во сне, и хотя, к счастью, решил перед сном натянуть шорты обратно, они совершенно не помогают скрыть утренний стояк, так что я перекатываюсь на живот — супернепринужденно, как будто разминая затекшие во сне мышцы.

— Нормально спал?

— Ага, спасибо. На самом деле, эта постель достаточно удобная, — не говоря уж о том, что долгая, насыщенная образами дрочка с мечтами о нем — значок, ремни кобуры и больше ни единой нитки на теле — легче легкого позволила провалиться в глубокий сон без сновидений. 

Он смотрит на меня еще секунду, щурясь ото сна, и широко зевает, не утруждаясь прикрыться ладонью. По его телу пробегает дрожь, и он встряхивается, взъерошивая рукой всклокоченные волосы. Блядь, он такой милый: теплый, только что вылезший из постели и растрепанный. С затуманенным взглядом и будто все еще где-то не здесь. Он выглядит таким аппетитно большим в этих своих плавках. Я расчесываю волосы пальцами и мысленно молю исчезнуть либо его, либо свой стояк, но Крис снова моргает, распахивает глаза, будто все еще пытаясь проснуться, и отворачивается от меня.

— Кофе. Ты из тех, кто любит завтракать?

Его шорты действительно плотно облегают его задницу, когда он идет на кухню. Дыхание глухо отзывается в груди. Язык пробегает по кромке зубов. Член наполняет новой волной жара. Ох ты, какая красота! Мускулистая, поджарая спина пловца, стройная талия, светлый пушок на пояснице, прямо над роскошным изгибом круглой, соблазнительной задницы, в которую меня так нестерпимо тянет вонзить зубы, что приходится с силой их стиснуть.

— Здесь есть апельсиновый сок сомнительного срока давности. Тосты, если хочешь, или все виды хлопьев в сахарной пудре, которые продаются в магазине — хотя ты не похож на любителя «Franken Berry». Думаю, я мог бы приготовить пару яиц...

— О, мне не надо, спасибо. Я не особо люблю есть по утрам.

— Как хочешь, отрывайся, если передумаешь. Кофеварка включена, я в душ, ты после меня. Я ненадолго. 

Дверь за ним закрывается, и я слышу шум воды. Я снова натягиваю на себя покрывало, облизываю ладонь, лезу в трусы и быстро дрочу, представляя, как он снимает с себя эти плавки, встает под душ, намыливается полностью, проводя по телу своими сексуальными руками с длинными пальцами. Может, он сейчас дрочит, думая обо мне. Может, он видел мой стояк и понял, что я дрочу, пока он делает то же самое в нескольких метрах от меня — блять, это не займет много времени. Я издаю тихий стон, подтягиваю пятки вплотную к яйцам, стискивая ступни вместе, чувствуя приближение оргазма. Я представляю, как слизываю льющуюся из душа воду с его задницы, когда он подается вперед, умоляя меня, раскрываясь для меня своими влажными, гладкими ягодицами, чтобы я протолкнул язык в пульсирующее аппетитное отверстие, сильнее вжимаясь лицом в его крепкую аккуратную задницу, пока он кончает, забрызгивая спермой плитку, и всхлипывая, пока я жестко втрахиваюсь в него языком, блять, так хорошо, он такой тугой под моим языком, что...

Я с низким стоном кончаю на ладонь, пачкая трусы. Вдыхаю запах, вытираю руку о бедро и как сумасшедший надеюсь, что вся комната не пропахнет теперь спермой. Я не хочу доставлять ему неудобств или чего-то такого, но, боже милосердный, как же я безумно хочу этого парня. До меня доносится запах сваренного кофе, и, кажется, он перебивает мой.

 

Восемь утра, и детектив Урбан запихивает в рот свой последний МакМаффин, заливая его тем, что, я уверен, осталось от приготовленного вчера вечером кофе — пока Крис поглощает свой кофе-на-вынос, листая снабженный примечаниями доклад с прошлого вечера, который снова оказался в лотке «входящие». В еще одной белой футболке, в кобуре, очерчивающей его широкие плечи и обрамляющей грудь, его руки — длинные и мускулистые. Черт, я снова возбуждаюсь.

— Так что, парни, повеселились вчера вечером? Заплетали друг другу косички? Красили ногти на ногах? Сделали пирсинг где-нибудь?

— Карл, стоит напомнить тебе, что мы парни. Мы занимались мужскими делами. Ты уверен, что ты не скрываешь от меня свои замашки транса? В смысле, не только прическу и тот случай с нижним бельем, когда...

— Натали нравится, когда волосы достаточно длинные, чтобы можно было в них вцепиться. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Он вздергивает бровь до невообразимой высоты и многозначительно смотрит в мою сторону, мол, я-то должен знать, о чем он говорит.

— Тем не менее, этот вид… чуть лучше. У тебя есть хоть одна пара джинсов без напыления?

— Нет, вообще-то. Думаю, я бы мог купить парочку.

Его взгляд скользит по мне, вниз, до самых стоп.

— Мне даже как-то не хватает тех веселеньких туфель. Я бы и сам купил себе такие.

— Только попробуй, и я отстрелю тебе яйца, мне не нужна всеокружная репутация члена Отряда Веселых Туфель или подобной херни только потому, что тебе понравились долбаные уродливые кеды.

— Крис, что у тебя за проблемы с отстреливанием гениталий? Просто чисто физиологическая фаллическая ерунда? Или это какая-то кинковая гейская фигня, я что-то не пойму?

Я захлебываюсь своим соевым латте. Но нет, я не просто им захлебываюсь. Я втягиваю и выплескиваю его носом, прямо себе на футболку. Обильно. Карл откидывается в сторону — «господи, сопли!» — и пасует мне рулон туалетной бумаги, откопанный из хлама на его столе, пока Крис вздыхает и ныряет в шкафчик за сменной футболкой, которую он принес из дома. От меня не ускользает свирепый взгляд, которым он одаряет Карла. Тот пожимает плечами в ответ и улыбается так, будто он только что не выдал мне своего напарника, будто вообще ничего не произошло. Я беру футболку, всячески благодарю Криса, пытаясь нацепить на себя невозмутимый вид — типа, подумаешь, что тут такого, — встаю и иду в уборную, всю дорогу до самого конца капая соевым латте. Я не могу врать себе, что не возбужден оттого, что буду носить еще одну его футболку.

 

— Дерьмо! Нет. Ты? Блять! Это же мужик с мозгами! Нет. О, боже мой, Карла, это мужик с мозгами! Ох, блять, чувак, мы обожаем твой сериал. Какого хрена ты ошиваешься с этими женофобными неудачниками? Ты симпатичный, о черт, ты неебически сексуальный! Карла! Тащи сюда свою блядскую задницу, сучка!

— Я в душе! Что нахрен за мужик с мозгами? Что за мужик с мозгами, о чем ты мне там втрахиваешь, шалава?

— МУЖИК. С. МОЗГАМИ. СЛАЙЛАР. Он здесь. И я не трахаю тебе тут! 

Она хватает меня за руку своей неухоженной рукой и затаскивает в квартиру, пока я в панике оглядываюсь через плечо на Криса. Он усмехается в кулак, его глаза спрятаны за «Вайфарерами», в которых он смотрится суперсексуально. Детектив Урбан похлопывает меня по спине, когда входит следом.

— Просто подыгрывай, дружище. Ладно, Миш, держи свои сиськи подальше от него, по крайней мере, пока мы не присядем.

Квартира скучная, пыльная, заставленная обычным винегретом из взятой напрокат мебели, ковер из тех, что обычно можно увидеть в офисе, невероятно убогий диван, стол, окруженный четырьмя разномастными стульями. Но мой взгляд привлекает не квартира. Миш оказывается женщиной моих лет, но боже мой! На голове беспорядочно торчат выжженные блондинистые волосы, темно-каштановые корни длиной сантиметров в пять. Худая как хлыст, с этими огромными — они смотрятся прикрученными — сиськами, лицо покрыто толстым слоем штукатурки, медленно стекающей по щекам на такой жаре. Она выглядит почти... мумифицированно. Но в целом эффект поразительно роскошный, как шик старых фильмов, и я почти способен понять парней, которых такое привлекает. Все это вдобавок к тому, что, как я полагаю, является перегрузкой поддерживаемой препаратами индивидуальности, и я уже наполовину к ней прикипел.

— Так вот, есть один парень, который заплатит мне тройную цену, если я позволю ему спустить мне на сапоги и вылизать их начисто.

— Мои сапоги. Ты взяла их без спроса.

— Не похоже, что они сейчас тебе понадобятся, верно? Да и вообще, разве ты сейчас не в моей юбке?

— У меня никакой не было, и я не могу надеть больше свои штаны, как ты знаешь, но, видимо, это слишком — просить о капле сострадания? Блять, сучка.

— Я говорила тебе не ходить с ним. Я говорила тебе, и ты не послушала, потому что ты же все знаешь и тебе не надо, блять, меня слушать, бла-бла-нахуй-бла.

— Да, да, как нахрен пожелаешь.

Карла оказывается подростком неопределенного пола в джинсовой мини-юбке, намного моложе Миш, в тяжелой стальной клетке, пристегнутой от лодыжки до середины икры, удерживающей, как я полагаю, кости на месте. Она хромает по комнате на костылях, пока не валится на стул, стоящий напротив меня, через стол. Она продолжает злобно посматривать на меня, я не уверен, что сделал все, как надо, и съеживаюсь на своем месте.

— Дамы, дамы, я не чувствую любви в этой комнате. Слушайте, нам сказали, что в этом квартале новые хозяева.

— Ага. Мы все думали, когда же вы заглянете спросить о них.

— Могли бы и отсигналить нам сами, — замечает Крис, выпятив задницу из их холодильника, где он методично роется, выбрасывая всякое залежалое старье, и это после того, как он прибрался на самой отвратительной кухне из всех, которые я когда-либо видел. Карл просто сидит, развалившись на диване, сцепив руки за головой и закинув ноги на стоящий перед ним кофейный столик, покрытый сломанными сигаретами, лужицами липко выглядящей жидкости и старыми пивными бутылками.

— Я не работаю в долг.

— Я не буду покупать тебе телефонную карточку, Карла.

— Но...

— Ты знаешь систему. Расскажи нам о хозяевах, и мы выпишем тебе чек, если в твоей истории будет что-то полезное. Потом ты сможешь пойти и купить собственную телефонную карту.

— Вот, — мне суют под нос скомканный огрызок конверта.

— Еще один?

— Я собираюсь пойти в тот магазин на иБей и все им продать.

По крайней мере, она честна. С тех пор, как я пришел, Миш перерыла всю квартиру, выискивая что-нибудь, на чем бы я мог расписаться.

— Извини, не думаю, что ты много получишь за это на иБей. Кроме того, многие хотят подписанные фото.

— Но если ты снимешь это кино... мы в тебя верим. Ты суперохуительно сексуальный. Тебе так не кажется, детектив Пайн?

Крис уклончиво ворчит в холодильник:

— Миш, я говорил тебе...

— Милый, я пидараса за милю учую, это моя хренова работа — знать, нужна парню пизденка или нет.

— Я вне рамок, Миш.

— Это не то, о чем говорят на улице, Крис.

Как только мы обсудили сериал, она стискивает меня костлявыми пальцами и целует взасос. Карл развел их на некоторые сведения об их хозяевах, и мы уходим. Я чувствую себя странно польщенным и отчаянно пытаюсь вспомнить, можно ли подцепить какой-либо из видов гепатита через поцелуй.

 

— Хорошо день прошел, да?

— Да, достаточно хорошо. Ничего особо впечатляющего. Нам не нужно ничего впечатляющего на этой работе.

— Я бы хотел впечатляться.

— Это потому что ты шизанутый, Карл.

— Точно, точно. Пойду отолью. Вернусь через секунду.

Махнув нашей официантке третьей по счету пустой бутылкой, он, широко улыбаясь, пересекает зал с самодовольным видом — в джинсах, длинноногий — и исчезает за дверью. Карл действительно горяч. В нем многое говорит о том, что в постели он просто потрясающий, что я бы надолго втрескался в него, если бы не сидящий напротив Крис. Он скинул пиджак, на виду снова ремни кобуры и эти его руки. Взгляд кажется томным в полумраке бара, и у него такие сексуальные руки, такие изящные пальцы с вытянутыми костяшками, что я не могу перестать фантазировать о том, как бы они легли на мой член.

— Так это бар для полицейских?

— Да. Центр всей полицейской работы, замечательное место для получения информации, которая не попала в отчеты, внутриведомственных слухов, дел, в которых мы заинтересованы. Люди шутят о лавках с пончиками, но нет ни одного копа, которому не приходится бороться с желанием прийти и выпить в местном полицейском баре после каждого гребаного дежурства. Конечно, как постановил совет в лице Карла и Миш, это не тот бар, который я использую в развлекательных целях.

Он улыбается в горлышко единственной своей пивной бутылки, делая глоток. 

— Думаю, позже следует обязательно заглянуть туда, где ты выпиваешь обычно. Для исследования.

— Исследования для твоей роли копа-натурала, который влюбляется в женщину-проститутку?

— Ага. Абсолютно точно.

— Изучить темную сторону жизни этого города?

— Темную? Живу надеждой на это.

— Как и мы все.

Он ухмыляется снова, и я ощущаю его улыбку всем телом, понимая, что он флиртует со мной. Готов спорить, что так и есть.

— Голубки мои, меня призывают домой, потому что госпожа больше не вытерпит без меня ни секунды. Кто может ее винить? Посмотрите на меня, я же бог секса, — Карл хватает нас обоих за плечи, скалясь от уха до уха. — Так что развлекайтесь без меня. Завтра поздняя смена, так что вы не обязаны оба изображать Золушек. Только если вам это действительно не будет по-настоящему нужно.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь. Уже развивается старческий маразм? Это выпивка, Карл, она убивает клетки мозга. Хочешь, подвезу?

— Не, здесь недалеко, прогулка меня взбодрит перед сражением. Ты, актер. Отлично сработал с раздачей автографов, ты поднял им настроение. Миш обычно крепче байкерских яиц.

— Н-да? Здорово. Я и не подозревал.

— Ага. Думаю, мы получили ценную информацию — точно не скажешь, пока не проверишь, но она похожа на правду. Увидимся завтра, парни. Не веселитесь слишком сильно без меня.

— Это невозможно. Спокойной ночи, чувак.

Мы смотрим, как он уходит, похлопывая людей по спинам и стукаясь костяшками кулаков с группкой копов у двери. 

— Вам, парням, хорошо работается вместе, да?

— Могло быть хуже. По крайней мере, он привлекательный.

— Да ладно.

Пауза, воздух между нами звенит от напряжения. Он прокашливается и искоса смотрит через бар.

— Я проголодался. Хочешь зайти перекусить чего-нибудь?

— Э-э. Конечно. Здорово.

 

Я сижу напротив, за столиком в дешевом шумном кафе, глядя на него, и решаю, считается ли, что мы на своего рода свидании или как. Потому что теперь я в курсе, что он флиртует со мной, химия зашкаливает, как и количество томных, глубоких взглядов, за которыми следуют его ухмылки — будто он не может поверить, что занимается этим, — и мои внутренности сводит от возбуждения. Я заливаю это ощущение глотком воды и ставлю стакан на стол.

— Ты всегда хотел быть копом?

— Нет, я хотел быть пожарным. Потом ветеринаром, затем, недолго, танцевать в балете, когда сестра ходила в танцевальный класс.

— Ты бы классно смотрелся в пачке.

— В пачке я бы смотрелся, как гребаный секс на палочке.

— Бесспорно.

Он трясет головой и смеется, щуря глаза в душераздирающей манере Пола Ньюмана, которая так ему идет.

— Потом я хотел быть актером, потому что мои родители были актерами, но затем я вошел в пафосный подростковый возраст и решил, что буду писателем. Колледж выбил из меня всю эту дурь, а потом, черт, я и не помню. Я хотел, чтобы моя жизнь имела смысл, как мне кажется. Хотел делать что-то важное, к чему бы я испытывал страсть. Изменить мир к лучшему. Хотя, если честно, возможно, все оттого, что мой отец играл копа, когда я был мальчишкой, ну, малышом. Думаю, это одно из моих первых воспоминаний — когда я увидел его в форме. 

— Имела смысл? Можно мне это украсть?

— Конечно. Когда прослушивание?

— Первые чтения через две недели. А после — кто его знает? Я, наверное, не получу ее.

— Конечно, получишь. Миш в тебя верит, помнишь?

— Я ее нескоро забуду.

Он отправляет в рот последний кусок рыбы и отставляет тарелку.

— Почему ты захотел стать актером?

— О, нет. Нет, нет. Я не собираюсь обсуждать это с тобой после того, как ты сказал о жизни и ее смысле. Черта с два.

— Э? Актерство — это важно.

— Не очень-то похоже на вопрос жизни и смерти.

— И что? Какой смысл жить, если ты бродишь по кругу, запертый в собственной голове? Вот что ты делаешь, вот что все вы, ребята, делаете. Вы освобождаете нас от самих себя. Всех нас, мы застряли у себя в головах — до тех пор, пока кто-то, художник или актер, к примеру, не покажет нам, как это — быть кем-то еще. Откроет нам немного того, что происходит в голове или сердце у кого-то другого, немного их души. Вы сводите нас вместе, дарите нам связь вне пределов нашего сознания и способ, как сойтись друг с другом. Какой смысл жить без этого? Это была бы не жизнь. Это было бы существование, простое и примитивное. Скажем, ты снимаешь кино. Оно может быть судьбоносным, жизнеутверждающим или наоборот, каким-нибудь мечтательно-грустным, творением красоты и эмоционального откровения, которое трогает людей так, как они и описать не могут. Или это просто может быть способ для людей с тяжелой работой и сложной жизнью забыть обо всем на пару часов. Забыть о себе и окружающем дерьме. В любом случае, это все чертовски имеет смысл.

Не часто я лишаюсь дара речи. И очень сложно сдержаться и не перегнуться через стол, к нему. Сомневаюсь, что когда-либо в жизни я был так заведен. Я стараюсь не пялиться на него так изумленно, только вскидываю брови, и он краснеет, понуривая голову.

— Ну ладно, это было как-то уж слишком. Время откровений. Карл все равно со дня на день меня выдаст, так что, мне, наверное, стоит опередить его.

— А Карл еще не...

— Нет, и это крайне смущает.

— Я заинтригован. Ну, колись!

— Я фанат. Сериала. Уф, твой. Ты, кажется, стоял у меня на заставке телефона какое-то время.

— Нет.

— Ага.

— Ты шутишь.

— Карл думает, что это уморительно, что ты упал нам на хвост.

— И поэтому он обставил все так, чтобы я жил у тебя?

— Я некоторое время назад разорвал отношения. Он в своей неуклюжей манере старается помочь мне. Он знает, что я считаю тебя привлекательным, и вон он ты, с нами в одной команде. Думаю, он принял это за какой-то великий кармический знак.

— Эй, я что, больше не стою у тебя на заставке?

— У меня сейчас период Гаэля Гарсии Берналя. Не волнуйся, это пройдет.

Я перехватываю его взгляд, удерживаю, и он не отводит глаза.

— Каковы шансы, что это пройдет ближе к вечеру?

— Я бы сказал, что шансы очень неплохие, да.

Мы не касаемся друг друга в машине, даже когда на час застреваем в пробке из-за аварии, треплясь ни о чем и слишком много улыбаясь, смеясь над неуклюжими шутками друг друга — хотя я ни слова не могу повторить из того, что он говорит, потому что кровь пульсирует в моих венах слишком громко, мое тело напряжено и искрит. Мы даже не целуемся, пока едем в лифте в нашу квартиру, потому что тогда это бы продлилось совсем недолго, а у меня такое чувство, что начав, мы не остановимся. Но как только дверь за мной закрывается с глухим стуком, он уже на мне, толкает меня руками в грудь, спиной на дверь, прижимается ко мне так тесно, что его губы отделяет от моих расстояние в один шепот, толкается бедрами, его руки скользят по моей шее и обнимают ее, большие пальцы прослеживает линию скул, и он втягивает меня в поцелуй, пока я обнимаю его за талию.

Моя голова кружится, а тело ломит от желания, когда я стискиваю его ягодицы и вжимаю его в себя еще сильнее. Это даже не поцелуй, мы трахаемся ртами, открыто и влажно, и громко в тихой, затемненной комнате. Я стягиваю с него куртку, и вот она, его кобура — прохладная и гладкая под моими пальцами, когда я провожу руками по его плечам, и я тянусь, слепо шаря по стене, пока не нахожу выключатель. Я хочу видеть все это, он такой горячий, и все эти полицейские штуки так заводят, что я хочу каждую секунду в полном гребаном цвете.

— Подожди, надо от этого избавиться.

— Тебе обязательно? Это так сексуально.

— Зак, мы не будем заниматься всем этим в обнимку с заряженным стволом. И, умник... — он поднимает палец, когда я уже открываю рот, чтобы пошло скаламбурить, — я говорю о своей беретте. Думаю, что можно оставить кобуру, если тебе этого будет достаточно.

Он вытаскивает пистолет, отвернувшись от меня.

— Погоди. Можно мне его потрогать?

— Тебе реально это нравится? Я собирался взять тебя завтра на полигон. Ты не сойдешь с ума от возбуждения, если мы туда поедем?

— Это, несомненно, рискованно, понятия не имею, я обычно даже не одобряю оружие. С тобой все по-другому. Дьявольски сексуально.

Он засовывает пистолет в стоящий у двери комод и прожигает меня взглядом.

— Не играй со стволом. Можешь тешиться с моим стволом, сколько хочешь, но не трогай _ствол_. Понял?

— Мне можно будет потешиться с твоим стволом?

— Я думал, что к этому все и идет.

— Я и не хотел строить предположения.

Ухватившись за мой ремень, он изо всех сил дергает меня на себя, и я ловлю его улыбку своей, его губы уже открыты для меня. Все неуклюже и смазанно, пока мы не приноравливаемся и не набираем скорость, затем — исступленно, когда он скользит руками под моей футболкой, и я играю с ремнями его кобуры, нелепо возбужденный ею и теперь, когда она пуста. Даже сейчас она, не знаю, такая чертовски эротичная, и я засовываю под нее свои пальцы и втягиваю его в еще более глубокий поцелуй. Мы изворачиваемся и направляемся к дивану, по пути Крис через голову стаскивает с меня свою футболку и грубо пробегает кончиками пальцев по волоскам у меня на груди, находит пальцами соски и заставляет меня стонать ему в рот. Его вкус и его запах, они ошеломляют меня, как и его горячее упругое тело на моем, когда мы падаем на диван с общим «ох!», влажно скалясь друг другу какую-то долю секунды перед тем, как я утыкаюсь лицом ему в шею и тянусь вниз, чтобы нащупать его член.

— Ух ты. Здорово.

Действительно, он почти срывает пуговицу ширинки, толстый и изогнутый. Крис сдавленно охает, толкается бедрами мне в руку и пробегает языком по уху. Я не знаю, до чего хочу дотронуться и что хочу сделать больше, поскольку я хочу оказаться в его рту так же сильно, как почувствовать его член — в своем. Но я хочу прикоснуться и руками, и ртом к этой прекрасной заднице, и, боже, я хочу трахнуть его так сильно, что буквально ощущаю это желание на языке. Это какой-то перегруз сенсорной информации, я чувствую дыхание Криса на скуле, когда пробираюсь пальцами к нему в трусы, запах его волос и кожи, то, как его язык с силой толкается в мой перед тем, как скользнуть еще глубже, когда мы тянемся друг к другу за еще одним жарким поцелуем.

Мы раздеваемся дюйм за дюймом, останавливаясь, чтобы снова дотронуться друг до друга, меня выгибает дугой под губами Криса, когда он втягивает в рот мой сосок, я стискиваю пальцы в его коротких торчащих волосах, когда он скользит пальцами вверх по моей спине.

— Чего ты хочешь...

— Тебя. Я хочу тебя.

— Я понял это, я имел в виду...

— Я знаю, что ты имел в виду, — он стаскивает с меня белье и крепко сжимает мой член, ласкаясь, проводит носом по ключице. — Сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты кончил мне в рот.

Его охрененные глаза прожигают взглядом мои собственные, пока его пальцы заняты моим членом. Его лицо абсолютно серьезно, и у меня пересыхает во рту, когда я сипло, возбужденно хриплю «о-ох, да, хорошо, блять», и он, ухмыльнувшись, оставляет мой член, чтобы стянуть с меня трусы, одновременно спускаясь губами по груди и ниже, по животу. Мой член дергается и истекает смазкой каждый раз, когда Крис прихватывает кожу зубами. Я отчаянно хочу скользнуть между этих полных рабочих губ, которые он облизывал языком весь чертов день, сводя меня с ума. Сама мысль... Я снова матерюсь, живот сводит, когда он трется лицом вдоль моей блядской дорожки, кончиком носа утыкаясь в пупок, и помогает мне скинуть джинсы и белье. Крис разводит мои ноги, пальцами взъерошивая волоски на бедрах, и коротко улыбается перед тем, как насадиться ртом на мой член.

Он не дразнится. Не лижет застенчиво, поглядывая на меня снизу вверх, не играет языком с яичками. Ничего такого, Крис уверенно забирает в горсть мошонку и всасывает меня в свой рот с головокружительной уверенностью, пока не зарывается носом в волосы на лобке. У него во рту тепло, влажно, и он подается, когда я толкаюсь глубже, задыхаясь от ощущений. Он не двигается целое мгновение, миллионом касаний крошечных мускулов языка и щек беспрестанно лаская мой член. Несмотря на то, что мне очень хочется наблюдать за ним, я непроизвольно закрываю глаза, роняя голову на подлокотник дивана, когда Крис медленно и глубоко вбирает меня, а затем выпускает, туго обхватив губами. Опускаясь снова, он работает языком по всей длине, прижимаясь с нижней стороны и, блять, снова до самого основания, в этот раз еще глубже, толкаясь вперед до тех пор, пока я не чувствую его глотку.

— Твою мать, ты сосешь, как профи. Невероятно.

Он фыркает, не отрываясь, и мне на ум приходит странное и в то же время возбуждающее понимание, что сравнивать копа из спецотдела с мальчиком по вызову, возможно, не очень-то корректно. Но Крис глотает глубже, обхватывая меня стенками гортани прежде, чем заскользить обратно, и, нежно оттягивая мои яйца, начинает ритмично насаживаться на член. Мои руки находят его голову, чтобы зарыться в волосы, я раздвигаю ноги еще шире, толкаясь бедрами ему в лицо, желая обхватить его еще крепче и оттрахать в рот. Но, по крайней мере, сейчас я честно могу признать: то, что сейчас происходит — лучший в моей жизни минет. Я чувствую его стон членом, язык скользит вдоль до самой головки, будто ему нравится, какой я на вкус, и он насаживается снова. Я через силу открываю глаза, потому что хочу посмотреть на это. Один вид Криса между моих ног, темные волосы и растянутый, влажный от слюны рот, занятый моим членом, плечи, обтянутые ремнями кобуры, резко контрастирующими с белой футболкой, которую Крис так и не снял...

— Проклятье, ты охуенно сексуально смотришься на коленях.

Он стоит рядом с диваном, склоняясь ко мне, его джинсы валяются комом на полу, куда он скинул их раньше, и он ритмично двигает рукой, когда дрочит себе так быстро, будто его реально заводит то, что он делает мне минет. Все очень возбуждающе и резко. Крис довольно рычит и стонет мне в пах, будто я истекаю нектаром ему в рот, его рука сильнее сжимается вокруг моих яиц, когда он ускоряется, приближая себя к оргазму. И, блять, это передается и мне. Я смотрю на него, и от ощущения его рта и его руки, пока он ублажает мой член, тело звенит.

— Блять, я сейчас кончу, я сейчас... блять, Крис!..

Он сосет сильнее, глубже, еще один его вибрирующий стон окутывает меня и отдается горячими иглами в яйцах, в члене, везде, доводит до мучительной точки, в которой я обездвижено замираю под ним, запрокидывая голову; отправляет мое тело в безграничный лимб, пока острый, сокрушающий оргазм не прокатывается по мне, и я судорожно кончаю в его губы с оглушительным криком. Крис не выпускает меня изо рта, когда кончает сам, его тело с содроганием льнет к моему, а жаркое, влажное дыхание окутывает мой член, пока я перебираю пальцами его влажные от пота волосы и говорю ему, как он чертовски сексуален, как мощно я кончил из-за него, как сильно ему понравился мой вкус. Он такой красивый сейчас, с губами, влажными от моей спермы, жмурящийся, содрогающийся от прошивающих его ощущений. Как только Крис открывает глаза, такие голубые и яркие на покрасневшем от удовольствия лице, я притягиваю его к себе и вовлекаю в грязный поцелуй со вкусом его, меня и секса.

 

— Надеюсь, мне не надо объяснять, что моего капитана не обрадует, если он узнает, что мы, эм... подурачились.

Крис лежит головой у меня на груди, когда мы валяемся на диване, переплетаясь конечностями, и пальцами он перебирает волоски у меня на груди. 

— Я не собирался распространяться об этом направо и налево.

— Ага. Ты не раскрывался, да?

— Ну, я особо и не прятался.

Он водит носом вверх и вниз по моей шее, а потом целует кожу за ухом.

— Не хочешь перебраться в кровать? У меня там есть ремень и наголенная кобура. Я даже дам тебе поносить свою запасную дежурную кобуру, если хочешь.

— Стоит попробовать. А можно и твой значок тоже? Для исследования, понимаешь.

— Нет, ты можешь его заляпать, а это меня очень расстроит.

Я возвращаю ему ухмылку, беру его за руку, позволяю подтянуть меня повыше и поближе, чтобы полностью обнять, скольжу ладонями под его футболкой, по груди, а он находит губами мои губы. Да. Сегодняшний день был полон сюрпризов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __________________________________________________________  
>  _ **Примечание автора:** Мне приходилось раньше иметь дело с проститутками в рамках моей старой работы. Карла и Миш — настоящие (имена изменены). Я по ним вроде как скучаю, потому что они были офигенными.  
>  СМОТРИТЕ! СМОТРИТЕ НА [МОЙ ПОТРЯСАЮЩИЙ БАННЕР](http://i31.tinypic.com/32zi2hf.jpg), КОТОРЫЙ СВАЯЛА illname_me_joan! НА НЕМ ПРАВИЛЬНАЯ ФУТБОЛКА И ПИДОРСКАЯ ШЛЯПА И КОБУР-Р-Р-РА И ВАЙФАРЕРЫ И ВСЕ ОСТАЛЬНОЕ :D_


End file.
